Chris Rager
Christopher "Chris" Rager (born July 5, 1973) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Arlong in One Piece, Hercule in Dragon Ball and Zampano in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2017) - McGruff the Crime Dog (ep83) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Gatto (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Pine (Announced) *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Captain Ison Ho (ep4; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Tadaaki Endo *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Chronos Ruler (2017) - Horologue (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Yamada, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Barba *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Barba (ep13) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Gordon, Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - The Great Gozu (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Mr. Satan *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Mordred (ep12), Additional Voices *ēlDLIVE (2017) - Riggs (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Zampano *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Gaspard Montes (ep14) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Dragguildy, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - The Knight (ep18; Announced) *Hand Shakers (2017) - God (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Miltan *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Stanley (ep7; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Mokoena *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mokoena, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Tekkimaru (ep16), Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Junichi Ohmori *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Arlong (ep387), Brindo, Brocca (ep470), Campacino, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Kaisar Lidfard *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Zenjuro Okuma, Additional Voices *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Dagger (Announced) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Theodore (ep1) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Ebisuno (ep4), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Hotokeda *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Grinpatch *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Nihongou (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Zampano 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Kio *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kyouhei Mizoguchi *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Ibachi *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Ma, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Michele Manfredi *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Ibachi, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Rendain *BloodRayne (2002) - Additional Voices *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Mister Torgue *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Crank the Goliath, Gettle, Goliath, Gruff Dude, Mister Torgue, Sir Mash *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Nanoc, Winklemeyer's Orderly *RoadKill (2003) - Comedic Improv Voices, Additional Voices *Smite (2012-2015) - Bacchus, Life's a Beach Geb, Sand Guardian, Soldier of Fortune Ares *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Bacterian, Giran *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Metallitron, RR Army Small Soldier *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Hercule *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#14, Hercule *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Metallitron, Undead *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Hercule *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Gokule, Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Frieza Soldier 2, Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Hercule, King Yemma *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - King Yemma *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Hercule, King Yemma *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hercule *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Hercule *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Genz Bresslau *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Arlong Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (78) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors